Arendelle s king
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: Elsa wants to marry a man as soon as possible so she is giving a ball to find the king of Arendelle, but there is more to it than just looking for love... if she doesn't find a man in the next two months she will be forced to marry... how would Anna react? How will her kingdom react? Can you figure out who she is going to marry? Disclaimer: I own nothing!


Queen Elsa sat on her throne like everyday, patiently hearing her kingdom complains. they were always the same, -we need more money- or –our people is bored, is there any festivity near?- and like everyday someone would come saying –your majesty please accept this hen- or –can you do some magic for us?- but lately her kingdom started asking a question that the queen herself was unsure and have no answered for –when are you going to marry?- or –your majesty let me introduce you to my grandson- Elsa always ignored them, she pretend to be interest and then excused herself. But today was different. After letting down another grandson Elsa excused herself from the meeting and walked to the hall, that's when she hear two of her younger servants both around the Young queen age, she hide behind the corner to hear the conversation

"She really doesn't have a partner?" one of them asked

"She doesn't" the other one said

"But, she has to find a man now, what if she gets too old?" –Too old- Elsa though "and what if she doesn't have children?" the made continued

"Well, princes Anna descendants would have to rule" the other one said

"But, I heard that Princess Anna and master Kristoff are planning to travel around the world, and for what I know, the world it's not small" the other made started mopping the floor and said

"You don't have the right to talk about the royal family issues, we are not supposed to know that, hear but not listen, remember?" Elsa was proud of this made, she was following her rules, but she would surely do something about the other one

"I know, I'm just saying, if queen Elsa don't find a man now she would never find any" that's when the wall Elsa was touching turned to ice making the two maids jump

"Your majesty" they said, looking at each other in fear, yes, people where still a bit afraid of her. Elsa looked at the wall and said

"I just trip, this is nothing" she defrosts it and started walking to her room.

She close her withe and blue room door and sat heavily on the bed, was it true? Was she getting to old? She needed to marry, it was true, Anna and Kristoff where planning to travel around the world, what if they never have children? They would be no one to rule Arendelle. She needed a solution, she needed to get married and have her own children, that way Anna would never be bother with the kingdom responsibilities and have the right to be free and her kingdom would stop worrying about the Queens sentimental life. But, what if she freezes her husband while he sleeps? Or worst, what if she kills him?

"Stop it, you don't even have a husband yet" she said aloud, but, where is she going to find a husband? The only men that were close to her are Kristoff, and kai, but… they are not that way to her… the room started to cover with frost, she was nervous, she needed to stop… maybe if she takes a walk her mind would clear…

She walked to the royal garden, her hands covered with gloves (just for precaution), she opened the big wooden doors just to reveal her new army practicing their skills in the royal yard, she sat on a bench to look at the training male, there has to be at least one man in the kingdom that can stand her ice powers, right? That's when her mind clicked, there are a lot of men's in the kingdom, if she only could met every single of them she could…

"Your majesty" one voice stuck her out of her thoughts; she looked at the direction of the voice

"Master Reginald" she said to the general of Arendells army, she has selected him out of other 3 great fighters to lead her new army (the army was founded recently, just in case of an emergency)

"I didn't knew you where watching our practice today, I would had prepared something special for you" he said sitting beside Elsa, she smiled at him and said

"The army has progressed, I'm impressed of how many volunteers we have" she said referring to all the man

"it's true, but there are still a lot of men out there, more than the half of Arendelle" Elsa find herself back at her thoughts once more, there are a lot of men in Arendelle, maybe she can make a meeting, or a reunion or, a ball… that's right, a ball, it's a great idea

"It's there something bothering you? Your majesty" she turned to him and said

"Mm… no, nothing, there it's just a lot to think right now" he stood up offered his hand to her and said

"Well maybe a walk can make it better" Elsa smiled at him and says

"I'm sorry master Reginald, but I have some stuff to take care of, maybe another time" he looked at her and said

"It would be a pleasure" she stood up and walked inside the castle, in her way to the throne room she found Arendelles council man

"Your majesty, I was looking for you, we need you at the meeting room" he said

"is something wrong?" she said walking by his side, he didn't answered, the meeting rom doors opened and Elsa found herself in the middle of a group of council mans

"Your majesty" they said as she entered the room

"What's the matter, is there something wrong" she asked again, fearing a declaration of war or something like it

"Well, yes and no" one of them said

"What you mean with yes and no?" she said starting to get annoyed

"Well, your coronation was six months ago, your grandfather, our Great King Arthur of Arendelle wrote this document about single gubernator, and it's kind of important" he handed the paper to Elsa who immediately read it

-In order to maintain the royal family of Arendelle, if the King or Queen does not have a pair in the next eight months after its coronation, he or she would have to marry the latest single descendant of the opposite sex from the kingdom a Lamenton- Elsa´s eyes opened way more than needed, the temperature of the room dropped significantly.

"Well, this was wrote a long time ago, we can ignore it, I'm the queen now and I can write my own rules" she said in determination

"I'm sorry your majesty, but you can't unwritten rules that had been talked with other kingdoms, especially if the other kingdom agree with the rule" one of the men said, the council man put on his glasses

"I'm afraid your majesty that Lamenton is aware and they agree with this rule, Prince Emmet its ready to meet you" That's when the corners of the room started to freeze

"What?" Elsa asked in horror, Prince Emmet was a 46 year old man, and for elsa's shame, his brother, King Lois only had druthers

"Yes your majesty, but if you find someone in the next two months you can evade the wedding" this was it for Elsa, Know she had a real problem, she needed to marry know.

She was doing that ball as soon as posible

"kai¡ Grenda¡" she exclaimed, walking down the hall to sit on her throne

"Yes your majesty?" they said at the same time

"Organize a ball on Friday night, I need you to give invitations to every family in which lives a men around my age, I'm going to select a man from the ball to be my husband" kai and Grenda crossed looks

"Are you sure my queen?" Grenda said, surprised of the Queens orders

"Do I sound like I'm doubting" she said, with a serious look on her face

"No your majesty" they said at the same time

"Well, go, please, this is important" her two best servants started doing their job

…The next day…

A royal announcer walked down to Arendell, standing in the middle of the town, in front of the great Arendell´s fountain he rolled a paper and with a deep voice screamed

"The queen its giving a ball, the queen its giving a ball" a brunch of people started to form in front of him

"Her royal highness queen Elsa of Arendell its giving a ball" more and more people where standing in front of this man

"it's giving a what?" a women asked

"a ball Madame, and that's not all, the queen will select a man from the ball to be her husband, all you need it's an invitation and sure to where your best clothing, a delegation from the queen will give the royal invitations to any family in which leave a young man, thank you for your time" with that the announcer walked away, leaving people talking things like

-my son it's going to be the King!- Or –will she want a smaller guy? - Or –have you forgotten that she's a witch?- -she's not a witch, and I'm gong to marry her- I wish I was an older guy

The queen sat on her throne with a look of despair in her face

-Anna is going to kill me…- she thought


End file.
